jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park III Deleted Scenes
JPIII Deleted Scenes, if theres any more Scenes deleted post it here Ellie and Grant Extended A scene that many fans feel should have been kept was a longer goodbye between Alan and Ellie. There was also another scene in the dining room where Jack the Parrot responds with "Bullshit!" when Ellie and Alan are discussing the Velociraptor pack communication theory. Extended Departure This scene was in the movie trailers for JP3. It was the plane taking off at sunset possibly from Montana to go to California for the Kirby's staging to proceed to go to Isla Sorna. Extended Spinosaurus versus Tyrannosaurus These scenes mostly consisted the animatronic Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus sizing each other up to fight, mostly roars and growls and then finally a slap across the face from the Spinosaur to the T.rex. This scene was seen in the trailer. However it is unknown if this was before the T-rex bites the Spino's Neck. "You should come look at this!" Another scene from the trailer and it's generally considered to be an alternate take of Paul yelling for Grant. Not really a cutscene, but there are two perspectives for this scene now. Extended Embryonics As Dr. Grant, the Kirby's, Billy Brennan, and Udesky go into the Embryonics Administration these scenes were supposed to extend it likely to be longer showing a bit more depth and how large the structure was, as well as the weapons from the first film. It's unfortunate these scenes got cut as they would've touched on the approach of Isla Sorna being a research facility. Udesky Versus the Raptors Udesky, in a cutscene, gets brave and uses a stick to hit the Velociraptors, but of course the Velociraptors over power him and injure him. This scene would have been one of the best to include in this film, but was unfortunately dropped. Ankylosaurus Crossing An uncompleted effects shot for the awe effect of the Dinosaurs along the River Bank scene. These Ankylosaurus were going to be crossing the river in front of the InGen Barge. Overall a neat scene fans wish also was included. Spinosaurus Emergence Takes a bit of surprise away from the way the Spinosaurus emerges in the final film, but this scene was an awesome effects shot. Another scene that was cut around this time was Paul Kirby's line of him "can't help from feeling a little bit offended" when the Ceratosaurus sniffed them after every body in the group dug through piles of Spinosaurus droppings for the satellite phone. Paul & Amanda Rekindled This scene was believed to show Paul and Amanda considering getting re-married for Eric as he brought them together. Also around this scene there was supposed to be a conflict with the Pteranodons and the Velociraptors. According to an early script during this time of the film the speed boat incident's cause in the beginning was revealed to be the fault of the aggressive Pteranodons. (This was likely cut because the Pteranodons were locked up in the aviary at the time.) Grant also thanks Ellie for sending the rescue at the end of the scene, but this was also cut. Velociraptor versus the Pteranodons Actor Sam Neill said himself in an interview that there would be a sequence where a Velociraptor "interacts" with the Pteranodons. Rumor has it that they would supposedly fight, but again, the scene never made it to the final product. The Death of Ben Hildebrand According to the official shooting script, we should've seen Ben Hildebrand attacked and killed by a pack of Velociraptors. Also, Eric films the Raptors as they race back into the dark jungle. The Death of Nash Nash was originally going to die by a Velociraptor attack. According to the official shooting script, Nash stands up to a Raptor and gets killed. However in the Final Movie it is Udesky the One killed by the Raptors The Death of Udesky Originally Udesky (Ordesky, according to the official shooting script) was suppose to have been killed by the Spinosaurus and the others watch as this happens. However the role was given to Nash instead. Velociraptor versus Ankylosaurus At one point, a scene was planned involving the Ankylosaurs battling against the Velociraptors. Paul and Amanda Kirby There is a lot of dialogue removed between Paul and Amanda including one particular scene where the two argue over who gets custody over Eric. Giving of the Eggs Originally only Grant and Eric give the stolen eggs back to the Velociraptor pack. Fresh Prints According to the official shooting script, there was supposed to have been a scene where Eric is in the compound and notices freshly made foot prints. Alternate Endings Two different versions exist in script format where the Pteranodons attempt to attack the group while inside (and another outside) the rescue helicopters, falsely assuming they are a predator. Another variation of the ending in the original script had the Spinosaurus being killed off by a pack of Velociraptor after it attacks the group on the raft. Another alternate ending was of the spinosaurus attack the marine/navy after the group had left, but was taken out because of pacing. The Baryonyx Baryonyx (a close relative of Spinosaurus, but smaller and without the sail on its back) was considered in place of the Spinosaurus, during early pre-production phase. Then the Spinosaurus was ultimately chosen, both for being bigger and more impressive with such a sail. Udesky's fall When Udesky threw off his backpack and fled into the forest he fell. Then he got up and heard the raptors. It was taken out because of pacing. Coat Hanger When the crew entered the lab, Paul was supposed to see a broken coat hanger. It was taken out because of pacing. Egypt In the beginning of the movie there was supposed to be an egyptian paleontologist, in Egypt, digging up a spinosaurus tooth. Category:Jurassic Park III